Pretty Rave Girl
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: During a one shot that will be posted soon OCxOC and ZaTr. Songfic of Pretty Rave Girl by S3rl. ENJOY! Rated T for wiggle room first rea romance so enjoy and review!


**(A/n) You guys know my fanfic about Kat and Gir dragging the gang to a nightclub on rave night right? This is Zim and Tak with my OCs Sam and Dab... ENJOY CHICOS AND CHICAS! I don't own IZ just my OCs and this cake... (Throws cake at reader) Oops. **

Sam and Zim watched the two females dancing to an unidentifiable rave song, both girls smiling broadly. A new song goes on and the girls grin mischievously at each other.

_I know this pretty rave girl, _

_I know this pretty rave girl, _

_Rave girl, rave girl,_

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closerrrrrr._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

_I know this pretty rave girl, I know this pretty rave girl. I know this pretty rave girl, I know this pretty rave girl, I know this pretty rave girl, I know this pretty rave girl, I know this pretty rave girllllll._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

Tak grabbed Zim and dragged him out, while Dab dragged out Sam. They started to dance with the guys, which resulted in their feet being stepped on. The girls got a drink and had a conversation which went a little like this:

Dab: They can't dance... we should just do it, not them.

Tak: And never listen to Kat ever again.

Dab: *laughs) Yeah ... let's go back out there.

The boys stood to the side and watched them.

_**Wow... **_ Sam thought.

Wow, Zim thought.

The girls began to move closer to the boys

Dab was getting closer and closer to Sam until she could almost feel his hot breath on her cheek. She bit her lip and was thinking she had never been this ... bold before. Maybe it was the rave music, maybe the atmosphere but she didn't know. All she wanted to know was if he liked her.

Sam's heart raced and his breathes turned into short pants. _Do I really like her?_ He asked himself. She bit her lip and he had his definite answer: Yes. He made contact to her lips with his in one fluid movement. And stayed there.

Pure bliss filled Dab's mind, as it seemed the world stopped and sped up. The song in the background became blaring in her mind.

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her._

She knew she was one pretty rave girl.

Tak tried to copy the brown haired human. She stepped in close and he froze up. _ Now would be the best time!_ Her thoughts swirled around and made her dizzy. Dab had figured out her little... crush after admitting to hers. Closing in, she became nervous. _ Invaders don't get nervous or jittery!_

Zim watched the alluring female close in on him. His first thought had been _maybe she's going to attack?_ He soon saw his neighbor closing in on the male human. The thoughts of attack were dashed aside. Only to be filled by one thought: _maybe I do like her after all... _ With Tak closing in, Zim made a bold move. He connected his lips with hers in passion.

Tak felt as if a thousand tiny pins were poking her lips one at a time. Her senses perked up and the song blasted into her hearing implements.

_I know this pretty rave girl; always think about her, and when she says hi to me_

_Butterflies go right through me, _

_And when I see her dancin', Want to take a chance in, Getting a little closer and get to know her._

_I'm not just a pretty rave girl,_ Tak thought with confidence. _I'm a sexy rave girl._

The lyrics were burned into each boy's mind forever:

_I know this pretty rave girl, alway_s _thinking bout her, when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me,_

_When I see her dancing, want to take a chance and get in a little closer and get to know her. I know this pretty rave girl, _

_I know this pretty rave girl, _

_Rave girl, rave girl,_

They knew they had two pretty rave girls on their hands.

**(A/n) ...Soooo? What did you guys think of it? I wrote it at like three a.m soooo ... good, bad, moderate, terrible, or epic. Review. It makes life better and the leprechauns occupied. **


End file.
